Simba returns to Pride Rock/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death
This is the scene where Simba returns to his home in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King. [With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), we see a far shot of Simba charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of Simba's feet pounding the sand. Simba slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Simba's face) Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. Meg Griffin: That's what the Pride Lands have become? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. But we would know how to stop this. Foiletta: And then some. Bertram T. Monkey: I agree. Nala: Guys, wait up! {She trots up next to him on the ledge} ...It's awful, isn't it? Simba: We didn't want to believe you. Nala: What made you come back? Simba: I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will? Nala: I will. Meg Griffin: Us too. Simba: It's gonna be dangerous. Nala: young Simba Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha. Foiletta: That's his line. Ryan F-Freeman: It was when he was young. Timon: I see nothing funny about this. Simba: Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here? Pumbaa: {Bowing on one foreleg} At your service, my liege. Timon: Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this? Simba: Yes, Timon; this is my home. Timon: Eeh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, {bows} we're with you to the end. smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the four of them including Ryan, Liam, Foiletta, Pinkipoo, Mega and the rest are on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them. Camera switches to Simba. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of hyenas. Sir Dan and others: gulp Timon: Hyenas. I hate hyenas. {To Simba, whispering} So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys? Simba: Live bait. Timon: Good idea. {Realizing} Heeey. Simba: Come on, Timon. You guys have to create a diversion. Ryan F-Freeman: Simba's right. You need to think of one so we don't get hurt or worse. Foiletta: You need to distract them long enough for us to pass by them. Timon: What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula? switch to Timon in a hula outfit. The music sung is The Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Pumbaa is set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth. Jungle drum riff) Timon: Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat~ Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because, he is a treat~ Come on down and dine~ On this tasty swine~ All you have to do is get in line~ [The Hyenas look hungry as they move towards the duo Are ya achin'?~ Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup~ Timon: Foooor some bacon? Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup, yup~ and Nala sneak pass the hyenas. Ryan, Meg and friends follow the two lions Timon: Heee's a big pig~ Pumbaa: Yup, yup. Timon: You can be a big pig too~ Oi! and Pumbaa scream and run away as they are chased by the hyenas. To Simba and Nala Simba: Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. determinedly I'll look for Scar. is making his way up Pride Rock. Scar: SARABI!! (Scar shouted so loud that his mother's name echoed back and forth and Simba gasped as he saw his beloved mother walk through the crowd of growling hyenas and towards the top where Scar was. Simba frowned. Sarabi looked much older, malnourished and very unhealthy.) Matau T. Monkey: There's Sarabi. Sci-Ryan: Scar better not hurt her. Foiletta: She looks awful. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. And I am sure we can all see for ourselves. Sarabi: Yes, Scar? Scar: Where is your hunting party? They are not doing their job. Sarabi: {Calmly} Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on. Scar: No. You're just not looking hard enough. Sarabi: It's over Scar. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock. Scar: We're not going anywhere. Sarabi: Then you have sentenced us to death. Scar: Then so be it. Sarabi: amazed You can't do that. Scar: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want. Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was you would’ve never - (Scar hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground) Scar: I'm ten times the king Mufasa was! appears on the ledge, growling loudly Oisin Ryan: Hey! You leave her alone!! (He leaps out and runs to his mother. Scar mistakes Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened. Scar: Mufasa? No. You're dead. awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Mufasa as Scar did. Sarabi: Mufasa? Simba: No. It's me. Queen Ryanara: It's your son. And we are here. Sarabi: Simba? Ryan, Meg and Friends? You're alive. How can that be? Simba: It doesn't matter. I'm home. Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan? Meg? Linda Ryan: Sean, Oisin, Orla? They are here. Scar: Simba? in form Simba! Ryan, Meg and a few friends. Well, I am a little surprised to see you.. the Hyenas above an angry look ...alive... the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows Sean Ryan: Linda, you and your friends work for him. Linda Ryan: Yeah. And I am glad you are okay and alive. Clover Lacey: Oh boy. The Pooh fans are here. Meg Griffin: Don't give us the act, Linda. Scar has done to this place and we are here to st this right. Simba: Sarabi looks on with some pride Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. Scar: into a wall, apologetic Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom... Simba: ...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar. Scar: Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above They think I'M king. Foiletta: Well, we do not. Ryan F-Freeman: You are nothing but a monster, Scar. Sci-Ryan: Foiletta would give you a beating. Meg Griffin: And we will know Pooh is a hero and Simba is a king. Linda Ryan: Yeah. Right. You and what army? Ryvine Sparkle: You mean that one? at something (Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses. The members of the Technorganic Empire are with them] Nala: Simba is the rightful king. Bertram T. Monkey: And how! Evil Ryan: If you want to kill him, you will have to get through ya. Right, guys? Technorganic Empire: Yeah! Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight. Scar: Oh, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba? Simba: That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me. Scar: Eh, but what about yourfaithful subjects? Have they put it behind them? Ryvine Sparkle: And you think those heroes who likes Pooh put it behind them as well? Nala: Simba, what is he talking about? Scar: (Delighted) Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! (Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba) Simba: himself, then taking a step forward I am. Meg and Crash gasps. Sarabi approaches her son Sarabi: (with grief) It's not true. Tell me it's not true. Simba: (with regret) It's true. Foiletta: (gasps, with her hands covering her mouth) Sci-Ryan: Yeah. We are sorry we didn't save Mufasa. Evil Anna: Yeah. Linda Ryan: You admit it! Scar: You see? He admits it! Murderer! crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line Simba: No. It was an accident. Ryan F-Freeman: We didn't kill him! walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation Scar: If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it? Simba: No. Meg Griffin: We didn't, but... Scar: Severely Then... you're.. guilty. Linda Ryan: And your friends are guilty for killing Mufasa and Connor Lacey! Simba: No, Ryan and his team have nothing to do with this! I'm not a murderer. flashes and Simba is backing from Scar Scar: Oh, Simba. You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why! slips and he hangs onto the ledge with his paws Nala and Foiletta: unison Simba!! Garfield (EG): No, Simba! strikes the ground and a fire has started. Scar sits and pretends to think Scar: Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmm. Ooh! Yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died. slips but still hangs on. Scar grabs Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa Scar: And here's my little secret. in his ear I killed Mufasa. has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken Simba: NOOOOOOOO! Murderer! Foiletta: Simba, infuriated What did he just say?! Scar: No, Simba. Please. Simba: Tell them the truth. Scar: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk! starts to choke Scar. Scar: All right. All right. venomously I did it. Simba: So they can hear you. Scar: but clear I killed Mufasa! Sci-Ryan: Ryan's right! Evil Ryan: Simba's father! Your own brother! How could you?! Linda Ryan: First Simba killed Mufasa, and now he wants to kill Scar! Ryan F-Freeman: Scar killed him! We all know the truth! Devious Diesel: We won't let you live. Hyenas! Kill them! Linda Ryan: Kill them all! [Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth) Sci-Ryan':' Time to show them what's what! Cody Fairbrother: Yeah! Take no prisoners! Ryan and Meg: TE, lions, attack! (The lionesses, Ryan, Meg and friends join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere) Timon and Pumbaa: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! Timon: 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo! Bertram T. Monkey: his Void Gear Keyblade and poses for a fencing Time to curse! Sci-Ryan: Hey, hyena! Get a nice lick of this! his Keyblade and hit the hyena on the head Evil Ryan: Time for friendship! Dark Thomas' attacks and knocks him down strike sound effect as hyenas fly. Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. Camera switch to him; with a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects Rafiki: {As he hits various hyenas} WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! (The heroes are amazed by this) Conaria Lacey: Whoa. Evil Anna: Guess he knows a thing about martial arts. Meg and friends fight the villains (Camera switch to Timon running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas) Zazu: Let me out! Let me out! Timon: Let me in! Let me in! the hyenas, pleading ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me. appears at the cave's entrance. Pumbaa: Problem? Bertram T. Monkey: You won't kill them on my watch. Banzai: Hey. Who's the pig? Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Uh oh. They called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?! Timon: Shouldn't 'a done that. Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! Timon: Now they're in for it. Pumbaa: They call me... Mister Pig! yells out and charge at the Hyenas. Bertram runs while yelling and holding his Keyblade and Foiletta. Outside the cave Bertram T. Monkey: Come on! Zazu: Take that, you stupid... Banzai: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ... Timon: Take that! And that! Foiletta: Don't make me curse you! Timon: Oh, baby! two hyenas run to Ed as they try to get free then runs off in three different directions. Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu come out of the cave Pumbaa: Run, you yellow belly! three does the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts